


things i (didn't) say at 1am

by aphwhales



Series: things we said [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: How do you tell someone something like that?





	things i (didn't) say at 1am

It’s late. Really late, you should be asleep. But Squarewave knocked over a can of soda and you’re doing your best to get it out of his circuits before it gets sticky and restricts his movement. 

There’s a ping from your monitor. A quick glance tells you it’s Jake. You still don’t really have a clue how Roxy got in touch with him. Or Jane, for that matter, but Jake is so naive you could probably tell him you’re 400 years ahead of him without a second thought. Jane, on the other hand… 

You finish wiping down Squarewave’s arm, replace the metal covering over it, and get up. Your legs are shaky, and Sawtooth moves to steady you as you sway in place. 

You push his hand off your shoulder, cold metal on your feverish skin - a normal thing, the Texas sun is hot during the day, and you were out much of it. 

You wince as you lean back into your desk chair - the sunburn on your back isn’t helping anything. The clock in the corner of the desktop reads 12:43am. Jake’s green icon flashes on the Trollian window.

golgothasTerror [GT]  began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]   
GT: Still working the ol noggin chum?  
TT: When am I not?  
GT: Haha thats true! Shouldnt you be getting some sleep though?  
GT: Tomorrow is monday

You don’t go to school. You know full well he doesn’t either, but you hid it better and Jane couldn’t worm it out of you. 

You type: About that… I’m from the future-  
How do you tell someone something like that? How do you tell them that in your time, you’re one of the last two people on Earth, and you can’t even repopulate it because the idea of touching a girl makes you squirm? 

In the end, you say nothing, and bid him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
